


Flirt

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [28]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jenson meets her after a ten mile run to catch an informant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Based on Florence's first episode I just had to write this scene from it XD 
> 
> Stoffel is Fidel in this series, Jev is Camille :)

* * *

Jenson meets her after a ten mile run to catch an informant.

The Commissioner had been his partner for the day since Stoffel had left the team to be with his wife. The Commissioner was enjoying his time helping the team, but the team were not enjoying their time with him.

Jenson cursed the fact that Kimi and Jev had left him with The Commissioner.

The Commissioner scared him and seemed more able to deal with their suspects then he did. He was also quite lazy and had made Jenson chase their informant for ten miles, claiming Jenson was much fitter then him for the job.

Which was why Jenson was now sitting winded to hell at Nico's bar desperately gulping down the rum Nico had provided him.

Jenson had barely noticed her at first, but when he did. He was stunned.

She was beautiful, her short hair curling quite prettily near her shoulders and her blue eyes dancing with laughter.

Jenson was smitten to say the least. So he did what Jenson did best. He flirted.

"I just caught a dangerous criminal." He began, giving her a charming smile.

"You did?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I certainly did. All by myself since my partner was too lazy to get him himself."

"That's amazing! Well done." She smiles at him.

"It was nothing. The Commissioner couldn't do it, that's my partner by the way, since he's too old to be running after suspects now."

The girl nodded. "You did well."

"Thank you." Jenson replied, glancing up to see Nico talking to Jev and Kimi at the bar.

"Anyway. Duty calls!" Jenson said to the girl with a wink before getting up and walking over to his teammates.

* * *

It's a few days later and The Commissioner stands in front of the team introducing the new officer taking over from Stoffel.

"I am pleased to introduce Sargent Susie Stoddart." Toto turns to the door with a smile.

A pretty girl with short curly hair walks into the room and Jenson's jaw drops.

It's the girl from the bar.

Susie smiles at Jenson and holds out her hand. "Officer Button! I've think we've met!"

"Uh yeah I think we did!" Jenson says with a nervous laugh, taking the offered hand. 

Susie smiles and turns to Toto. "Jenson was VERY complimentary about you when we met, Sir." She turns and looks at Jenson, laughter in her eyes.

Jenson knows at that moment that he is quite possibly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
